Hive
The Hive is an abandoned research base and warehouse in Just Cause 3, appearing as a part of the Mech Land Assault DLC. Description It's a big fortress-shaped building at the top of a cliff. The mountain is hollow and contains storage facilities. On the northern side the facility has a dock and a massive inaccessible door that would allow cargo ships to enter the lowest storage area. This location is featured during the mission Storming the Hive. Fort Approaching by road, one would first arrive at an external gate area. The gate area consists of multiple smaller buildings, a single steel Guard tower and lots of concrete vehicle obstacles. This area has a single weapons locker. The only vehicles at the Hive are Wrecks of a bus and a car, located on the side of the road, near the gate area. The fort-like main building has multiple large windows in its external wall, but these are indestructable and only provide light to doorless inaccessible empty rooms. The purpose of these rooms is unknown, but they also have lamps in the ceilings. During the mission Storming the Hive there are 4 Suppression drones on the roof. The building has a big courtyard that can only be accessed through a large gate from the external area. The courtyard has a park-like area with trees and space for parked vehicles. There are multiple doors facing the courtyard on multiple sides. The most prominent feature of the fort-like building is its tower which is also the highest point on Insula Lacrima. The tower is located opposite to the gate. There are no stairs or elevators leading to the top and its only purposes seem to be to hold antennas on all its sides and to provide ventilation to the room below. Having entered through the gate one would be facing the buildings main door, in front of the tower. The main door is armored, but the room behind it also has big unarmored windows on both sides, so the door is likely just for psychologic effect. Dock On the northern side is a dock with some shipping containers, a couple of concrete Guard Towers and some piles of debris. Next to the dock is an armored door to allow ships to enter the underground parts of the building. The dock area contains few points of interest. Probably the most alluring thing is the small green and white building next to the front gate from the road. If Rico stands in front of the smashed window, a radio is audible. It's undoable to make out what the voices are saying. Location The Hive is located at the north-west corner of Insula Lacrima. The only other point of interest on the same island is the Alvea Detention Camp, the completion of which will liberate the whole province of Alvea, despite the camp being an inferior and generally less important location. Interiors See also: Mission: Storming the Hive. The interiors are accessed during the mission Storming the Hive, but it is possible to glitch one's way inside through the top of the tower. However, most of the points of interest only load during the mission. Entering through the main door, one would arrive at a lobby, where an automated AI voice (Eden) greets you and asks you to wait until someone arrives. There are accessible waiting rooms on both sides of the lobby. Behind the reception desk is an armored door that leads further into the building - into the tower. The tower is entirely a single large room, with steel bars covering the top. This room has a single parked Mech, which has already been weaponized by the Black Hand. The mech can be used to activate the elevator that leads down. On the way down, during the mission, it's advised to turn 180 degrees to face the other way. This will let you see what Rico will soon talk about. On your way down Eden will talk about their ongoing projects (the projects that were ongoing at the time the facility was last used). The mechs are reported to improve the efficiency of construction and demolition work by 83%. Eden is also enthusiastic about a new unannounced project that is is hoped to revolutionize the mining industry. This refers to the massive energy beam weapon aboard the eDEN Airship which was featured in the mission Severance. Rico can see 3 floors full of unarmored and unarmed original eDEN mechs and speculates that the black hand must be trying to get their hands on those to weaponize them and sell them to various dictators. On the bottom floor is a large room with lots of eDEN equipment, such as a Drone Depot, some fuel tanks, mech charging stations and stacks of boxes of equipment. This room connects to the last room, which is a large tunnel with a flooded floor for ships. The other end of the tunnel has armored doors that lead to the external dock. Entering the interior outside of the mission To do this, Rico has to stand on the roof of the tower and the player has to order a large vehicle from Rebel drop. The beacon must be thrown on the ground near Rico and Rico must stand as near to it as possible. When the vehicle falls on Rico, it is important to press the "ctrl" button (or whatever button keeps Rico as a "ragdoll"). Soon enough Rico should glitch his way through the bars and fall down to the elevator room. This may take several attempts. The lobby is accessible, but too dark to see, and the elevator will not be there. The Mech is not there either, but the elevator shaft is an empty tunnel, allowing one to explore the lower floors. The 3 floors with old blue mechs are empty caves with grass. The bottom floor has some active destructable items and some equipment boxes. The drone depot in the center may dispense drones, which will attack Rico. The only useful point if interest is a set of several weapons lockers that probably contain most weapons of Just Cause 3. The walls of this room have several graphical glitches. The tunnel to the dock can also be entered, but it's impossible to leave through there. The only way to exit is to Fast Travel, kill yourself, or reload the game. Trivia *The Mechs seen on the ride down are programmed as only images, not actual vehicle models, so Modifying can not unlock them for the player. **They are only present during the mission, after it, those rooms are empty. *The base was originally owned by the eDEN Corporation as a bavarium research facility after President Dante leased the island to them. Gallery External views outside of the mission Hive gate seen from right side.png|Gate area seen from right side. Hive gate seen from left side.png|Gate area seen from left side. Hive courtyard seen from News Chopper.png|Courtyard. Hive lobby seen from left window.png|The left waiting room seen from a window. Parts of the lobby are also visible. Hive fort and dock.png|Fort and dock on the northern side. Hive dock.png|Dock close-up. Insula Lacrima near the Hive.png|North-west corner of Insula Lacrima with the Hive in the foreground. Hive (cut-scene view).png|The Hive as seen in a cutscene in Storming the Hive. JC3 Hive docks.jpg|The docks north of the Hive. Interiors and mission spoilers Storming the Hive (Eva battle at the Hive gate).png|External gate area during the mission Storming the Hive. Storming the Hive (ambush).png|Courtyard during the mission Storming the Hive. Storming the Hive (enter the hive lobby).png|Lobby during the mission Storming the Hive. Storming the Hive (hive lobby).png|Lobby during the mission Storming the Hive. Storming the Hive (hive lobby 2).png|Lobby during the mission Storming the Hive. Storming the Hive (pride in technology).png|Elevator room during the mission Storming the Hive. Storming the Hive (old industrial mechs).png|Old industrial Mechs during the mission Storming the Hive. Storming the Hive (destroy everything).png|Lowest warehouse during the mission Storming the Hive. Storming the Hive (destroy the shipment).png|Ship tunnel during the mission Storming the Hive. Storming the Hive (former prisoners and some mechs at a dock).png|Former prisoners and some mechs at the external dock during the mission Storming the Hive. Videos Glitching ones way back into the base after the mission: Docks: Category:Content Category:Mech Land Assault Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Notable Buildings